withinmymindfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Cox
Travis 'TJ' Cox is a player character and creator within the Within My Mind universe. Personality Travis is quite an annoying yet resourceful young man who is constantly thinking of the situation and the best resolution. He sees himself as a natural leader who is destined to always win his battles against all odds, leading him to make rash decisions with his own life, though never fully willing to sacrifice his friends and teammates. He is deeply affected by things that happen around him, especially when it comes to how his friends feel about him. He tries to be as acceptable as possible to those around him, but when push comes to shove he cannot fight his idiotic instincts and acts out, often times losing potential allies, or even getting himself shot. Deep down he only looks for the approval of those around him by being the hero, making him do things without really thinking about what could happen, only thinking of how it will allow him to win in the end. He is very short sighted and has no long term goals, looking only to fight the Seer and all he represents, which is against what Travis views as a perfect society. He doesn't always agree with how the Narrator runs things, epecially after reading the Narration, but he views him as the lesser of two evils, and he knows that in the end, the Narrator means well, just like the Christian God that he worships. Appearance Travis is a plain looking young man who had just gotten off work at Wal-Mart when he was pulled into the Crossroads. He is 6'2'' and weighs 350 Lbs, with a soft frame he hides the fact that he really is much stronger than he looks. His Messy brown hair is kept short usually, though at this time it is long enough that it actually is beginning to cover his ears. His face at the time was clean shaven, but after spending considerable time in this universe he is beginning to grow a beard that encompases the majority of his lower face below his nose and down his chin. He is wearing a pair of Khaki pants with cargo pockets that go down to his feet where he wears a pair of red and white sneakers. His blue shirt hangs off of him slightly. He wears a tan elastic belt and keeps a blue class ring on his right ring finger. Escherscape: Typically he would be just the same but devoid of colors except white and grey. But unfortunalty that wasn't enough for him. He just had to go and be silly. In the world he changed his appearance several times to include the following. Ladder Leg Travis: Travis extended his legs to reach the top of the room and then tried to allow his friends to climb up his legs by adding ladder rungs to them. Batman Travis: In an attempt to have some fun Travis changed himself into Batman and jumped off a high set of stairs and glided down them before they entered the library. Jetpack Travis: When Belmont was having trouble with the physics in the world and wanted to get out of a room without doing anything silly Travis decided to assist his compainion and latched himself to Belmont and transformed into a Jetpack to zoom him to the next room. He of course got punched in the face for his trouble. Taakuin Travis: When confronted by Minoru Naoki Travis transformed himself into his own Naruto-based character named Taakuin Suuta in order to try and defeat Minoru. In the end the fight was halted by Meghan giving herself to the Seer to destroy the door, which he was against the whole time but had no choice. Sinnoh High: Travis' pokemon form is that of a Ludicolo. When he first appeared he was wearing a massive sombreo and a green and yellow poncho with a green ring around his eyes making him look like a bandit. He also appeared with two Maracas in his hand. Category:Young Adult Category:Human Category:Male Category:Heterosexual Category:Creator Category:Player Character Category:Chaotic Category:Good